Potion Master's Daugther
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: 5 years she kept secrets to herself. Ones she doesn't want to share. Ones about her parents. Because of the Defense teacher her secrets are told. Which one of her friends loves her but is scared? What happens when her real father finds out he has a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story idea I had in school and started writing. Don't know where it's going to go. Just letting the pen go where it wants to. Review and let me know what you think. I'm sure I've made spelling mistakes.**

"Alice!" I turn to see my friends calling me over. It is the first day of our fifth year. The first day feast is one of the best of the school year.

"Hey guys." I sit between Fred and Harry. George, Ron and Hermione sit across from us.

"Glad to be back?" Harry whispers to me. I nod. I hate being home and dread the holidays. My foster parents aren't the best. For the most part they ignore me, which I like better. I'm mostly there for them to take there anger out on. I'm glad I have someone like Harry who understands.

The feast goes like normal. Dumbledore explains off limits and the new Defense teacher. She looks like a frog made out of pepto. Snape seems unhappy that he still didn't get that job. Everyone doesn't like him. He's actually my favorite teacher. He is also my father. He doesn't know that though. I only found out because we did a family tree thing that used our blood mixed with a potion. The parchment showed Severus Snape as my father. I don't know who or what ever happened to mother.

The feast ends and we go up to our tower.

"How was my favorite red head's summer?" I ask Fred as we sit away from everyone.

"Lonely without my favorite raven haired beauty. How was your?"

"Boring without my prankster." We always go back and forth like this. We both like each other, but I guess we're to scared to date. We talk for a bit more before we both go to bed.

I straighten my tie as I enter the Great Hall for breakfast. The room is mostly full since we get our schedules. Before I get to my friends McGonagall hands me my schedule.

"Alice, what do you have first?" Ginny asks.

"Defense. Guess we'll see what type of teacher she is."

"Glad I have an easy class first. I have Herbology." She responds.

"Something is not right about Umbridge."

"Don't worry, Alice, it's probably nothing." Fred says to me.

After breakfast we head to our first class. Hermione and I sit together while Ron and Harry sit together. The room becomes silent as the pink blob enters.

"Put your wands away. You won't be needing them in this class."

"But Professor you're suppose to teach us how to defend ourselves." Hermione blurts.

"I am to teach you something you'll never have to apply. There is no danger that requires this."

"What about Voldermort? He's a danger." Harry response with an angry voice.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is dead. Despite what the Prophet is saying. The Dark Lord has not returned."

"Yes, he has. I saw him."

"Detention tomorrow for telling lies."

"He's not lying. Voldermort is back." I say in Harry's defense.

"Detention tonight. After dinner." I bite my tongue.

The rest of my classes are dull. Tomorrow I have Potions first. Then Herbology. Then Muggle studies.

"Do you really have a detention tonight?" Fred asks once the dinner food appears.

"Yes, after dinner. First of many." I give him a smile. I help the twins with their pranks. The dinner continues with talks of Quidditch, summer, updates, and other topics. I glance up at the Professor table to see Umbridge looking at me. She looks at Snape then back at me. I look away and continue my conversation with Fred.

After dinner I head to Umbride's office. At least I'll be able to tell Harry what he's in for tomorrow.

"Ms Graves, have a seat. I'll be having you write lines," I sit down and she hands me a quill. "You won't need ink. I want you to write, 'Potion Master's Daughter'." She grins at me.

"Why?"

"I know Snape is your father. I work at the Ministry. Now write or I'll tell him." I put the quill to the page and start writing. After two lines my left arm starts to burn. Pulling up my sleeve I see the same words I'm writing etching into my arm. Umbridge just smiles.

After forty more minutes she finally lets me stop and leave. I head straight for the girls restroom to clean my bleeding arm. The pin blob is insane. 'Potion Master's Daughter' is going to scar into my arm. I can't let any one see this. I don't know what the old hag is trying to do but it's not good.

Leaving the restroom I head back to the common room.

"Alice, what did Ms Pink make you do?" George asks as I enter the room.

"She made me write lines. Harry can I talk to you alone?" He gets up and we exit the common room. And sit on the staircase outside the portrait.

"Don't even get another detention with her, Harry. She's going to make you write lines and after a few lines they begin to be carved into your skin."

"What did she make you write?"

"Don't worry Harry. Just don't get another detention from her. Please."

"For you. I'll try . Now come on. I'm sure Fred would love to see you."

Next morning I'm slow getting out of bed. My arm hurts and a headache is starting. I head down to meet the others in the Great Hall. My uniform is all in order except I haven't tied my tie yet. All of the sudden my tie is magically done. I look to see Umbridge.

"Detention for improper uniform. Tonight after Potters."

"You can't do that."

"I can tell Severus if you prefer." I glare at her smug look and continue into the Great Hall.

"Hey Alice, what's wrong?" Ginny asks me as I take a seat next to her and Hermione.

"Just got another detention with the toad."

"What did you do?" Fred asks across from me.

"My tie was undone."

"She can't do that."

"It's fine. I can handle it." Harry gives me a look of concern. I just smile.

The next few weeks past slowly. I have had detention with Umbridge most of the time. Thankfully Harry had it that one time. They all are worried about me. Since the detentions started I've been feeling sick. I haven't eaten or slept much. None of the teacher's have noticed because I'm doing so well in all of them.

The bell rings dismissing us from Potions. Everyone leaves fast. I'm slow getting up from my seat. My arm catches the table and starts bleeding. I grab my arm and glance and Professor Snape. I become light headed and so tired. My legs give out and I hit the ground.

"Ms Graves?" I hear Snape say before I pass out.

Snape's P.O.V-

I watch as Ms Graves is the last to leave. She seems paler then usual. Her arm catches the table and she grabs it. She looks up at me before she falls to the ground.

"Ms Graves?" I rush from my seat and to her. She's unconscious and bleeding badly. I pick her up and go straight for the fire place. I floo to the Hospital wing where Pomfrey is reading but stops when she sees me.

"Severus, what happened?"

"I don't know. She stood up from her seat and hit her arm then passed out." She leads me to a bed to put Ms Graves on. I walk back into Poppy's office and wait. I should go back to my office. I have papers to grade since it's my free period. Ms Graves is one of the few people to get their potions right the first time. She's a fast learner. Has been since first year which is surprising since she comes from a muggle foster home. She's friends with Potter though. He can be as arrogant as his father.

After about a half hour of just sitting there thinking I get up and head for the fire. A voice stops me though.

"Severus, you're still here." Dumbledore says as he enters the room.

"I am."

"I need you to teach Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts for a few days until I find a new replacement for Umbridge."

"What are you talking about?"

"Poppy, hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" He motions for me to follow.

"Ms Graves has been serving detentions with Umbridge for a few weeks now. Umbridge has had her writing lines with a quill that carves what you write into you. Umbridge put a spell on the quill to slowly poison the user." We reach Ms Graves' bed. She is asleep and still very pale and sick looking.

"Severus, Umbridge knew something no one knew. I don't know if Ms Graves knew at first. And yes I did a blood test spell to confirm." I stare at her confused. She unwrapped her left arm. The one she hit on the desk. Her arm is red and looks slightly infected. The most noticeable part is the reopened wound that spells out 'Potion's Master Daughter'. I've read enough of her perfect essays to know her handwriting.

"How'd you know it was Umbridge?" I barely say. My throat hurts.

"I treated Harry after his detention with her. He wouldn't tell me anything. I had Albus ask him before coming down here."

"What happened to her mother? Why is she in foster care?"

"First the blood test says her mother is-"

"I know who her mother is."

"She's in foster care because her mother beat her Severus. She's in a muggle prison. I found out years ago. I though it better if I didn't tell you. I had no idea Ms Graves was your daughter though Severus." I can't talk. 15 years I didn't know. 5 years I taught her. Whe didn't she tell me when she found out?

"Severus?" How could I have not known? She has my black hair but her mothers waves. How could her mother do that? I knew she was pregnant but she said she lost the baby and wanted nothing to do with me. I never saw her again.

"Severus?" Why did she lie? I cared about her. I would have helped her raise a child Did she not trust me? Did she even want the baby? Is that why she beat her? Why didn't she put her in foster care to begin with? Or send her to me?

"Professor Snape?" The small tied voice before me asks. I can't find my voice. This girl who was once only a student now frightens me. I turn and leave. A daughter. I have a daughter.

It's been hours. I haven't left my office since I left the Hospital wing. I don't know what to think or do.

"Severus?" I turn to see Albus standing in the doorway. "She doesn't expect you to do anything. She didn't tell you because she didn't want to ruin you life. She'll be in the Hospital wing for a few days. Goodnight Severus." I am alone once again. I need to talk to her. I get up and take the long walk to the Hospital wing instead of Flooing.

I get to the door and take a deep breath before entering. Potter, Grangert, and the Weasley's are there.

"What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern Mr Weasley." Ms Graves tells them it's alright and for them to leave. She looks better than she did but she is still very pale.

"Professor?" She asks once everyone is gone. I hesitantly sit in a seat next to her bed.

"How long have you known?"

"Since first year when we did the family tree potion in your class," A confused look crosses my face. "I never turned it in. If I did then you would have known. You seemed like a sad and angry man but you seemed content with it. I didn't want to ruin it."

"How old were you when you where put in a foster home?"

"Five."

"Have you seen her?"

"Not since she was taken away. I never wanted to see the women who caused me pain. Because of her I'm one of the several foster home cases that falls through the cracks."

"What do you mean?"

"My foster parents have hated me since day one."

"What do they do?"

"Next question." She looks away. Her aversion to the question worries me.

"Do you know why your mom moved you to the states?" She shakes her head 'no'. "Why didn't you tell me when Umbridge started this?"

"Same reason as before."

"What do your foster parents do?" She looks away. "Alice, what have they done?"

"Beat me mostly. Got worse when I got my Hogwarts letter. They moved me to the basement. Out of sight out of mind I guess. They barely ever fed me."

"Do your friends know?"

"Just Harry." She yawns.

"You should get more rest." I stand and head for the door.

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?" I stop and turn toward her. She seems so scared and alone right now. I know what I'm going to do.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's P.O.V-

Snape visited me every day. So did everyone else. Well almost everyone. Fred hasn't visited since the first day. No one know why. Not even George. Today I get out though. Thankfully today is Saturday. I was in the Hospital wing for a week. I hated every minute of it.

Now I am on my way outside for some fresh air. I head for the main exit and breath in the lovely October air. That chill that wakes one up.

"Alice!" I turn to see George. I know it's him because I put a bracelet on Fred the third day of school. I can tell them apart because they where their hair differently but they still like to switch it up. They both promised not to mess with me that way though.

"Hey."

"You are to go to the Astronomy Tower."

"Why?"

"Fred." He says with a smile. Heading inside I run most of the way to the tower. Walking up to the staircase I see Hermione walking down them. A smile plastered upon her face. Before I can say anything thing she walks away. Walking up the stairs I see hundreds of silver and purple roses. Fred stands in the center smiling like a fool.

"What's all this?"

"While you were in the Hospital wing I realized that I care to much about you for you not to know. I could have lost you. I've been stupid for not telling you how I feel. Sure it's been obvious but still. Since day one I've liked you. Over the years I've realized that it has turned to love. The realization of you being gone terrified me. Alice. Will you be my girlfriend?" I start at his hopeful face shocked. All I can do is nod. We hug each other tightly. I have cared for this man for years.

"I should have asked you years ago." I pull away and look around.

"Hermione helped you?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to turn their color to your favorite color.

"Thank you."

"May I ask what Umbridge had you write?" We sit on the staircase. I hesitate.

"You can't tell anyone." He nods. I pull my sleeve up so he can see the scar.

"Is it true?" He asks gently running his hand across the raised skin.

"Yeah. I found out first year. Didn't tell anyone though. Snape now knows though."

"Is he going to try to be a father to you?"

"Don't know. We haven't talked about it. We spent the past week getting to know each other."

"Come on you two. Time for dinner!" George yells up to us. Fred stands and offer me his hand.

"So you guys are finally together?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah we are." Fred gives me a smile.

"About time. Wait until mom finds out. She's been waiting for years." We all laugh.

Weeks pass and it's the day before Christmas break. We're all sitting around the common room fire. Everyone is asleep or at least upstairs since it's late at night. We all just joke around and tell stories. We all become quiet when the common room door opens.

"Ms Graves."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. We'll head to bed."

"Oh dears. I don't see why you can't stay up a bit late. As long as you all get up when you need to. Ms Graves, Professor Snape would like to talk to you. You have permission to head down to his office." I give my friends a smile and exit the common room.

The walk to the dungeons are dark and quiet. All the paintings are asleep, some even snoring. I knock on the potion's door and hear a quiet 'come in'.

"You wanted to see me." I walk over and take a seat in a desk in front of his. He just smiles and walks over to me holding a piece of paper. He places them in front of me to read. They are custody papers. I just give him a confused look.

"I went and talked to your foster parents. They had no problem giving me parental rights. You're never going back to that house." I jump up and hug him.

"I don't know what to say."

"I also made arrangements with Molly. You're spending the holiday there. And yes both Molly and I know you're dating Fred. You need to pack." I give him another big hug and head back to the common room. I'm not surprised to see me friends still awake and talking.

"What did Snape want?" Ron asks.

"First off I have something to tell you all," I raise my sleeve to show my scar. They all stare shocked. I don't blame them. "He's my dad. I've known since first year. He found out while I was in the Hospital wing. He just got custody of me. I also get to have a famous Weasley Christmas." Ginny squeals and hugs me.

"Serously?" I nod to Fred.

"Welcome to the sweater family." George says with a chuckle.

We spont the majority of the night talking. I wake up early to pack. I grab my bag and head downstairs. None of my friends are up yet. Harry and Ron are both staying here so they don't really have to get up. A thought crosses my mind. I've been thinking about this for awhile but now seems like the time to ask. I exit the common room and head for Dumbledore's office. It's a long and quiet walk.

Dumbledore lets me in and offers me a lemon drop.

"How can I help you Ms Graves?"

"I wish to join the Order."

"Have you talked to Severus about this?"

"I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"He's not going to be happy with me, but I will allow you to to join."

"Thank you."

"There will be a meeting tonight at the Weasley's." I nod. We bid each other farewell and I walk back to the common room.

Once there I see all my friends. They all look tired since we stayed up most of the night. McGonagall tells us it's time to board the train so we gather our things. Once on the train we all go our separate ways. Hermione goes with Neville and Luna. The twins and I get our own compartment. We curl up and go to sleep. Hermione wakes us up when the train comes to a stop. We grab our things and get off the train. We find Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Hello dear. It's wonderful to have you over for Christmas. It was Arther and I's idea. So you didn't have to spend Christmas in a big empty castle."

"Thank you both."

Once at the Weasley's I meet Bill and Charlie. Charlie and I spend some time talking about dragons while the twins tell Bill about their pranks. The time for the meeting comes and Dumbledore arrives first.

"Come on Ms Graves. Time for your first Order meeting."

"Wait. You're now in the Order? Snape let you join?" George asks as he and Fred stand shocked.

"Well. He doesn't know." Their mouths drop and I follow a chuckling Dumbledore.

"Albus?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"She's part of the Order now." Before Molly can say anything Severus walks in angry.

"What did you just say?"

"She asked me this morning if she can join and I said 'yes'." He turns to me.

"We'll talk after the meeting. Charlie, Bill, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Made-eye, and others accept me. All but Severus. He spends the meeting quiet. Dumbledore tell us I'm not old enough to do missions but I can help with planning.

After the meeting Severus motions for me to follow out of the house. I grab my coat and follow. We walk a good distance drom the house.

"What were you thinking? Why would you want to join the Order? And without asking me. You're fifteen-"

"Sixteen."

"What?" His angry look disapates a little.

"My birthday was last week." I say softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No one does."

"I'm still mad you didn't talk to be about the Order first. Why did you join?"

"Death Eaters killed my best friend back home. Her and her entire family. Her baby brother was less than a year old. I don't want to sit and watch anymore. I want to help." His expression softens more.

"I remember some Death Eaters talking about that," It starts to snow. "Next time you make a huge descion, please talk to me. You can get hurt doing this." Severus told me awhile ago on how he was a Death Eater helping Dumbledore. The snow picks up and we head back inside. Severus goes and talks to the other adults and I go and talk to the twins.

"How'd Snape take it?"

"He's upset." The twins give me a hug and we talk about their prank shop plans. The plan to start the shop is the week of exams. They both plan on dropping out of school. We are the only ones who are aware of this plan. Not even their siblings know. They are also planning a big exit too.

"So Ms Graves. Would you like to be our employee?" George puts an arm around me.

"I can't drop out like that. Severus would be furious with me. If I still lived with my foster family I would in a heart beat." Fred hugs me and we continue talking for a few more hours about the shop until Molly calls us down. We get downstairs and everyone is around a cake.

"Happy Belated Birthday Alice. I wish I had known your birthday was last week." The twins stare at me shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked." I reply shrugging. We spend the evening talking and eating cake.

It's the morning of Christmas and I haven't seen Severus since the Order meeting. I feel like he's still upset with me. Christmas break at the Weasley's has been wonderful. Yesterday we had a snowball fight, and after that the twins and I built an igloo. Today we all are redecorating the tree. It was already done but one side was heavier and toppled over and broke some ornaments.

The day goes by fast. After dinner we sit and exchange gifts. Fred gave me a scarf. He admitted he didn't know what to get me. I love it though. I made him and George a book of their failed experiments, but with adjustments that make them work.

"Alice. This," He shows George. The both share the same shocked face. Molly looks over and smiles. The twins always get upset when they can't get one of their experaments right. Even though Molly doesn't really like their jokes she likes them being happy. "This is amazing. And I only bought you a scarf."

It's late and we are all getting ready for bed. As I begin to climb the stairs a knock sounds at the front door.

"Merry Christmas Severus."

"Merry Christmas Molly. Is Alice still awake?" She nods and I enter the room. Severus motions for me to once again follow him outside. I grab my coat and walk out into the cold winter night.

"Sorry it took so long to get here today. Merry Christmas." He hands me a small box. I open the box and in it is a silver and purple ring. It is a rose and the silver steam is the band and there is a purple rose on it.

"This is beautiful."

"Last time I was here and I asked Fred your favorite colors. Sorry to leave but Albus has me doing something for him. I'll see you when school starts. Now head on to bed." I give him a hug and we go our separate ways.


End file.
